Adu Du
|type of villain = Wrathful Outcast }} Adu Du is the main antagonist of the Malaysian animated series BoBoiBoy. He was at first introduced as main antagonist, but once other villains that pose more dangerous threat to both him and protagonist, he wind up become ally for them in spite of having odds on each other. This effectively made him on & off neutral character of the series. Despite that, he still the most recurring antagonists serving against the heroes throughout the series. He was voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz (both Malay and English version), who also voiced Probe and Yoyo Oo. Background Adu Du is a Kubulus from Ata ta Tiga, a planet which dying due to his race's extremely developed civilization which unfortunately, resulted their planet reduced into wasteland. Prior to his exodus for searching other planets' cocoa, he found Probe, Kubulus' war machine prototype that dumped due to glitches that made him clumsy. The exodus for other planet with similar cocoa from his homeworld also driven with his rivalry with Ejo Jo, with the latter banished him. At one point in his past, he also uncovered Ochobot, whom is on the run from Tengkotak Troops. He wished to reactivate him but lack of power to do so. Biography Adu Du was born as a triplet, it was revealed by Probe that he built a laser lawnmower when he was 2 years old. He later on got banished by Ejo Jo from his homeworld when he was a scavenger. He came to planet Earth to attempt to steal cocoa in order to power the Power Sphere, which is Ochobot, but all of his plans was foiled by BoBoiBoy and his friends. He later uses his Mukalakus after Probe sold his spaceship to the weapon dealer, Bago Go. He later appeared in season 2 and teamed up with Fang in season 2, but also failed to defeat them even with the shrink ray and the emotion Y ray. When Ejo Jo came to Earth, he was forced to aid BoBoiBoy to get his friends' Power Bands back, because of Probe's death. Even though he was thought to be redeemed in season 3 after the revival of Probe, his mother convinced him to the bad side. He uses BoBoiBot to replace BoBoiBoy because due to the appearance of BoBoiBoy Fire, that the Rintis Island citizen was forced to join him, but he was defeated by BoBoiBoy once again. He became as the Super Evil Jero Jero along with Probe to aid the Shield Monster, which later revealed to be Ejo Jo's ally. Even with his evil personality, he still convinced BoBoiBoy to help him once again, but then he was later retreated after the appearance of Captain Kaizo. He appeared in the movie as the villain as first, but after the arrival of the Tengkotak, he was forced by Papa Zola to find BoBoiBoy and his gang. But then he was kidnapped by Bora Ra after they intruded their spaceship, which he fell in love with Kiki Ta, but she denied his request, and later on the three were found by Gaga Naz. They managed to escape, but Yoyo Oo and Kiki Ta trapped them in their spaceship. They were rescued by the tamed J-Rex, and used the fake coordinates to Bora Ra before he got teleported away. They came out from the spaceship and took selfie with the gang and Papa Zola. Probe fixed Ochobot and the villains to back to the lair along with the weakened robotic squid. Adu Du returned in BoBoiBoy Galaxy as the recurring antagonist and capturing Power Spheres, but he always get foiled by BoBoiBoy and his friends again. It was revealed that he will be appear in the upcoming movie. Personality At first time, Adu Du is bratty and mischievous alien who willing to do anything to reach his goal even the fact he lack of resource. As story progress, Adu du slightly shown his good and care side especially toward Probe, his loyal battle robot. This is proved that he is crying toward Probe death due he sacrifice himself to save him, and willing to become BoBoiBoy allies to seek a revenge at Ejo Jo. Because of this, BoBoiBoy decide to help Adu du to revive Probe with remains of P.E.T.A.I robots and teaching him how to be a good people.After success revive Probe, Adu du become BoBoiBoy's gang allies, until his mother (Ibu bu) come to earth to see him, who doesn't like to see him become a good and wanted to him back become evil again.When BoBoiBoy accidentally hurt her, Adu du become angry with him and once again become their enemies. To eliminate and make BoBoiBoy suffer, he decide to built a robot version of BoBoiBoy which called " BoBoiBot" and convince to Rintis Island citizen that BoBoiBoy is to dangerous too be a superhero. Beside he no longer to be his allies and continue to be BoBoiBoy rival, he still has mind to help BoBoiBoy's gang even with a little help. This is shown when he accept their request to bring them to react Captain Kaizo spaceship for save Fang and take their power band, and aiding them to saving Ochobot from tengkotak Trivia *In BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 2, Adu Du is in a wanted list and the reward for capturing him is only RM 1.00 *According his voice actor (Anas Abdul Aziz), Adu Du will take any sides (BoBoiBoy's side or villains' side) depending on the situation he's in. *Adu Du doesn't have a nose in Season 1, however, there are still recurring errors: **His nose is visibly seen in Season 3, however, he is immune to the Onion Monster's breath. **He is not immune to sleeping gas in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. *Despite being the main antagonist of the BoBoiBoy franchise, Ejo Jo caused Adu Du's departure of Ata Ta Tiga and fall to villainy, meaning that Ejo Jo is clearly the Heavy. **However, it is clearly that the two story of how Adu Du turned evil is very confusing to other fans. As of Season 3, Episode 12, Ibu Bu wanted him to become evil, which is one of the reasons why he turned evil. * Due to his bratty behavior, he is perceived as a "spoiled brat". Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Grey Zone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creator Category:Protective Category:Self-Aware Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Monster Master Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mascots Category:Wrathful Category:Master of Hero Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Insecure Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Dimwits Category:Protagonists Category:Blackmailers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Brainwashers Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Comedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Saboteurs Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogues Category:Disciplinarians Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Hegemony Category:On & Off Category:Dissociative Category:Scapegoat Category:Cheater Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Mind-Breakers